Cambions (Caitlyn's Lore)
'"Cambions", more commonly known as the antichrist or katako, are half human, half demon hybrids. Although written in biblical literature as the child of Satan, Castiel states the bible gets more wrong than it does right and that cambions are not the children of Satan but rather just demon spawn. Their demon lineage makes them incredibly powerful and with Lucifer on the rise, they become more ''powerful, so powerful that they are capable of "killing the Host of Heaven with one word" as according to Castiel. They are an incredibly rare species with only two known cambions in existence; Isabella Rivers and Jesse Turner. While both are very powerful in their own right, Isabella is thought to be the more powerful out of the two, as she was the original cambion and it was her birth that had been prophesied for centuries. History Powers & Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence: Fueled by Lucifer's presence on Earth, cambions are able to accomplish incredible feats of power such as exorcising a demon by verbally telling them to leave their host, turning an angel into a figurine, conjure beings into existence simply by believing in them, controlling humans telepathically and so on. According to Castiel, at the peak of their power, cambions would have been able to destroy the entire Host of Heaven with a single word. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Cambions are hidden from angels, demons and humans due to their immense power. They cannot be found unless they wish to be found, or unless the demon/angel have already found them and keep a constant watch over the cambion. This seems to be more of a subconscious power on their behalf, not knowingly used by cambions. *'Exorcism/Demon Control:' Cambions are able to force demons out of their vessels simply by vocally commanding it. This power over demons also allows cambions to have a variety of control functions over them, including control over their actions. So far, this power has only been shown through vocal commands, however it is unsure if cambions, when at their full potential, are able to complete the command by thought alone. *'Teleportation:' Cambions can teleport themselves anywhere in the world with just a thought. It is implied that cambions can teleport themselves to hell due to their half demon status, though this is uncertain as neither existing cambions have actually tried to do so. Isabella suffered with dreams and hallucinations of hell, however this is possibly merely a result of her connection to Lucifer and not of the possibility of her being able to teleport to hell (physically). *'Terrakinesis:' When greatly angered, cambions are able to create intense tremors by clenching their fists. This can often result in houses and/or buildings collapsing. *'Advanced Reality Warping:' Cambions are able to change the properties or appearance of things, beings and even physical or spiritual laws by literally changing reality itself, or even constructing a new aspect of reality. This gift is extremely powerful, allowing cambions to complete very high feats through thought and belief alone, though continues to grow in strength exponentially with the rise of Lucifer. *'Conjuring:' Similar to that of their power of advanced reality warping, cambions can will anything or anyone into existence simply by believing in them. Jesse, a young cambion, was able to create a Tooth Fairy, although the Tooth Fairy he created was nothing more than a result of his own imagination, and is thus possibly far from what a real tooth fairy is like. *'Pyrokinesis:' Cambions are able to generate and manipulate fire. They can control the intensity of the flames so that it is enough to kill, maim, blast away or disorient a person. They can also use it to burn down buildings. Pyrokinesis seems to be one of the first few powers a cambion develops, as Isabella was able to set fires during heightened emotions (particularly anger) as a young child. *'Telekinesis:' Cambions can impart kinetic energy on matter with their mind. They have been known to stop bullets, torture others by crushing organs or specifically targeting parts of the body; often resulting in the receiver convulsing and coughing up blood, and even ripping human's apart. Isabella is the only cambion to be known to achieve the latter, however her victims are often left with limbs and organs scattered all over the place, sometimes with even half their body still intact, unlike Lucifer who seems to be able to obliterate his victims on a more subatomic level. *'Telepathy:' Cambions are able to read the thoughts of others, as well as send their own thoughts and imagery to others. This can allow cambions to mislead others if they choose to implant false imagery and thoughts. They have only been known to use telepathy (and control) on humans, though it is implied they can read the thoughts of demons. Whether cambions are able to use telepathy on angelic beings is uncertain. *'Supernatural Perception:' Although only displayed by Isabella, cambions are able to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers, the true faces of demons in a vessel, whether a human is possessed by an angel and some magical sigils. Isabella was known to see shadows and figures of demons as a very young child, though was aware that they were demons and simply called them "monsters". *'Superhuman Strength:' Cambions have superior strength compared to that of humans and most demons. This was another cambion ability that only Isabella displayed, although it is assumed that Jesse would have this ability too considering that most, if not all, demons possess superior strength over humans (and some over angels). *'Self Healing Factor:' Cambions are able to regenerate wounds and injuries beyond that of a normal person. This ability however doesn't make cambions immortal or indestructible. Rather, it just simply makes them harder to kill. Cambions are only able to regenerate wounds inflicted on themselves. They are not able to regenerate wounds on others as their powers were given to them to cause death and destruction, not to bring life. Weaknesses *'Lucifer's absence:' Cambions become stronger the longer Lucifer is free from his cage. Once he is sealed back in his cage they become less powerful, therefore not reaching their full potential. *'Ruby's Knife:' It's suspected that Ruby's knife can kill cambions as Castiel attempted to use it on Jesse. *'The First Blade:' Powered by the Mark of Cain and through the Darkness itself. *'Angel Blade/Angel Sword/Archangel Blade:' As a stronger version of the Demon Killing Knife it can therefore kill a Cambion. *'Death's Scythe:' It can kill anything. *'Death:' As the nigh-omnipotent horseman and embodiment of death, he can kill a Cambion. *'God:' As the nigh-omnipotent creator of the Universe, He can kill a Cambion. *'The Darkness:' As a nigh-omnipotent primordial entity, it can kill a Cambion. *'Archangels:' As an archangel gave cambions their power, an archangel can take it away from them, making them powerless and therefore kill them. *'Archnephilim:' Children born of a human and an archangel can take away the power of a cambion as an archangel is what originally gave cambions their power. Myths/Lore *According to the Malleus Maleficarum: Cambions are born from a union between a human male and a succubus, or a human female and an incubus. **It is a still birth that shows no sign of life outside of being alive, meaning that the child has, for example, no pulse and no breath. This continues until the child is about seven years old, where it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate one from a human. *A cambion is usually devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding. *Most cambions have evil tendencies due to their demon parent. *Some famous cambions are Caliban from Shakespeare's The Tempest and the mage of the King Arthur stories, Merlin, is also often said to be half human and half demon, and was original intended to be the Antichrist. Known Cambions Trivia *Although they are nigh-omnipotence beings, cambions are not able to heal others. **The thought behind this is that their powers are created/given them to cause death and destruction, not to bring life. *In the 1.01 Pilot, Sam and Dean find a motel room recently occupied by John Winchester, the walls plastered with his research. Amongst all the paper, is one article which talks about Cambion. Whether this is a coincidence, or a deliberately placed reference remains to be seen. *It has been implied that cambions are not affected by devil's traps as when talking to Sam and Dean about how to capture Jesse, a young cambion, Castiel replies "how will you catch him? With a thought he could be halfway across the world". This difficulty in catching a cambion suggests that they are immune to devil's traps. Category:Supernatural Lore Category:Lore Category:Fantasy Lore Category:Caity95